Byle do deseru
by euphoria814
Summary: To oficjalnie najgorsza randka w życiu Danny'ego


Danny jeszcze raz sprawdził czy wszystko grało. Jego krawat wyglądał idealnie. Wyprasował koszulę i pasowała kolorystycznie do reszty jego garderoby. Jego spodnie opinały tyłek w sposób, który sekretarka kapitana uznawała za apetyczny.

Restauracja, którą wybrał z pewnością należała do tych lepszych. Kono upewniła się też, żeby go nie okradli, bo w menu nie było podanych sen, ale kierownikiem sali był jeden z jej kuzynów. Danny zastanawiał się jak wielka jest jej rodzina, ale pewnych pytań nie należało zadawać. Jemu w pełni wystarczało, że umówił się z przystojnym SEALem na kolację. I facet był jak seks chodzący na dwóch nogach.

Zobaczył Steve'a, kiedy mężczyzna przechodził przez patio, zdecydowanym krokiem. Kono chyba brała udział w ubieraniu go, bo kiedy Danny widział go dwa ostatnie razy, mężczyzna miał na sobie bojówki. I twierdził, że ponieważ niedawno przeniósł się do Rezerwy, nie posiadał innych ubrań. Tymczasem koszula, którą miał teraz na sobie, ewidentnie nie była do kupienia w supermarkecie.

\- Cześć – rzucił Danny, wstając pospiesznie, kiedy kuzyn Kono przyprowadził jego randkę.

I nie umknęło mu, że kierownik sali w chwilę potem wysłał do Kalakauy zapewne smsa.

\- Mam wrażenie, że jesteśmy śledzeni – przyznał Steve.

Danny nie mógł się nie wyszczerzyć jak idiota.

\- Kuzyn Kono – przyznał bez wahania. – A ty skąd znasz Kono? – spytał, bo męczyło go to przez całe przedpołudnie.

\- Surfujemy razem – wyjaśnił Steve. – Może kiedyś my się umówimy? – zaproponował.

Danny wyobraził sobie taką sytuację. To nawet nie było trudne. W końcu Kono prosiła go o to przynajmniej raz w miesiącu.

\- Nie lubię plaży – przyznał ostrożnie, spoglądając badawczo na twarz Steve'a.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z pewną dozą szoku, jakby w ogóle nie zrozumiał co zostało do niego powiedziane.

I zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza, której Danny obawiał się najbardziej. Nie był na randce od czasu rozwodu z Rachel. Kono w zasadzie umówiła go częściowo na siłę, ale nie planował płakać z tego powodu, bo Steve wyglądał świetnie. Jeszcze kilka lat temu powiedziałby, że byli w całkiem różnych ligach, ale już wyrósł ze swoich kompleksów. Skoro ten super SEAL postanowił się z nim spotkać, oznaczało to, że było w nim coś, co Steve'owi odpowiadało.

Tymczasem teraz temat się urwał, a lista neutralnych rzeczy, które mógłby powiedzieć, trąciła banałem, którego chciał uniknąć od samego początku. Steve patrzył na niego lekko skrępowany i im dłużej milczeli, tym gorzej było.

Danny otworzył usta, żeby spytać czy mężczyźnie odpowiada restauracja, gdy nagle usłyszał za sobą.

\- Daniel?

Obejrzał się za siebie lekko zszokowany, ponieważ to nie było możliwe. Rachel podeszła oczywiście ze Stanem bliżej, ponieważ tak teraz wyglądało jego życie.

\- Idź dalej – rzucił, odwracając się z powrotem w stronę Steve'a. – Idź dalej – powtórzył.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się, Danielu – powiedziała z tym swoim silnym akcentem, który Danny nauczył się tolerować podczas trwania ich małżeństwa. – Rachel Edwards – przedstawiła się. – A to mój mąż Stanley.

Danny westchnął cierpiętniczo.

\- A to jest moja randka. Odejdź kobieto - poprosił ją.

I był zszokowany, kiedy Steve wstał i wyciągnął rękę do Rachel z najbardziej czarującym uśmiechem, który zwaliłby zapewne Danny'ego z nóg, gdyby był skierowany do niego.

\- Komandor Steve McGarrett – przedstawił się mężczyzna.

\- Miło wiedzieć, że ktoś tutaj ma maniery, komandorze – odparła Rachel, patrząc na niego dość wymownie. – Miłej kolacji – dodała, kiedy w końcu odeszła w stronę swojego stolika.

Steve usiadł na swoim krześle i wyszczerzył się do niego szeroko.

\- Nie musiałeś tego robić – powiedział w końcu Danny, nie wiedząc jak się z tym czuje.

Rachel spoglądała na nich ciekawie nawet z odległości, która ich dzieliła.

\- Zamawiamy? – spytał, bo ta przerażająca cisza nadciągała.

Czuł to w powietrzu.

Steve zrobił jakąś dziwną minę, której Danny nie potrafił rozszyfrować.

\- Spędziłem ostatnie pół roku na ściśle tajnych misjach – podjął nagle mężczyzna. – Moglibyśmy jechać po prostu do mnie, gdzie ugrilowałbym ananasa? – spytał.

Danny nie mógł się nie skrzywić.

\- Dobra, zmiana planów. Najpierw seks – powiedział Steve bez najmniejszego wahania. – A potem powiesz mi, co robi na Hawajach facet, który nienawidzi plaży i ananasów.


End file.
